Aftermath 423
by las184
Summary: It is after the events of Chapter 423. Rukia is back in the Soul Society, facing a duty that she fulfills with a heavy heart. But it is for the good of the Kuchiki family, Byakuya reminds her. What does Rukia do? SPOILER ALERT! UPDATED: FINALE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! This is my second published fanfic. I really like this one. I've actually finished writing the whole thing but I'll wait for reviews to see what you guys think of it.**

**This was written after I read chapter 423 (I was crying and saying 'Baka, baka' to the computer screen like an idiot! LOL). The events in this fic is after 423 and before 424. I had a sudden inspiration after I drew Rukia... no, it'll spoil the story!**

**Anyway, enjoy! Forgive me for any errors in the story. Hope you like it! **

**SPOILER ALERT! If you haven't read chapter 423 and DO NOT want to know what has happened, then you don't want to read this. You have been warned! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't have to tell you that I don't own Bleach, do I? But I guess I just did.**

XXXX

**CHAPTER 1 – THIS EVENING,**

The sunset is a magnificent view.

The beautiful orange hues meld perfectly with the purple, pinks streaking the sky too and the blue of the morning sky faint on the borders of the colorful painting.

But I don't feel as pretty as the scenery.

The people around me say that I am.

I don't believe them.

I feel betrayed, but this is my duty.

I must.

I must prepare for tomorrow.

XXXX

I am alone and clad in a long red kimono with intricate golden designs.

It is slightly different than usual kimonos.

Below the sash of darker red around my midsection, the garb splits, revealing a skirt-like cloth in a shade of red that matches the rest of the garment.

My medium-length hair is pinned to the back of my head with a red rectangular hair-clip with golden patterns.

Although it is beautiful, I am forced to wear all this.

The only thing I wear willingly is the headpiece around my forehead for I was the one to come up with it.

Nii-sama had allowed me to wear it, although grudgingly. I had respectfully but plainly refused the actual headpiece for my hair.

The jewelry on my forehead is in the shape of an elongated sun made of polished black stone. A crescent-shaped stone made of white marble-like stone is embedded into the black in the bottom part of it.

Connecting each ray are small, delicate silver bands that curve into the rays, except the top and bottom ray, which are connected to the base. Dangling from the bottom part of the whole piece are topazes on thin strands, ten in total.

On the left and right rays of the black sun are small topazes. These are attached to a silver ring for the head.

I sigh when I look in the mirror, memories behind the beginnings of the sun-shaped adornment on my forehead coming to mind.

I shake my head, clearing it from the sad thoughts. I can't think about it now. Not now.

There is a knock on the door.

I turn to see Nii-sama coming into the room. He is wearing formal robes in a shade of pale blue, the silver-white windflower silk gauze symbolizing the head of the Kuchiki family wrapped around his neck.

I bow when he enters.

"Rukia," he says. "It is time."

I straighten myself and nod, my face betraying nothing.

Nii-sama is silent while he views me.

His face is as cool and emotionless as always.

It surprises me when he approaches me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You are thinking of _him,_ are you not?"

I feel my eyes widen slightly, but I shake my head.

"No, Nii-sama."

He lets my shoulder go.

"This marriage will be for the good of both our family and the family of your husband-to-be."

I nod. Nii-sama has said this before.

I see him eye the dark jewel on my head. He turns away.

"Come. We are going."

"Yes, Nii-sama."

We leave the room.

XXXX

I travel formally in a palanquin.

Nii-sama takes another carriage.

In my own, Rangiku-san, Nanao-san and Momo-chan sit with me. They all look beautiful is formal kimonos.

Momo-chan is holding my hand with both of hers while Rangiku-san is soothingly patting my knee.

"This must hard for you, Rukia-chan," Rangiku-san says.

I don't reply, but just look downwards.

Momo-chan tightens her hold on my hand.

"We are sorry, Rukia-san."

Even Nanao-san looks sympathetic.

"There is nothing to be sorry about," I say, my voice strong. "It will be for the good of both our families."

They don't look at me.

They know not to broach a very sensitive subject.

One concerning a certain child who is very dear to me.

We are silent all the way to the house of the Shinogu clan.

XXXX

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Review please! Oh! And do read my other story, 'Falling'. :D**

**-LAS**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter of 'Aftermath 423'! I'm uploading this along with the third chapter. It'll be longish. **

**After rereading the whole thing, I realized that there are quite a lot of night scenes and crying in this fic. Hope it doesn't become annoying. The characters also might be a little OOC. I tried my best to get them to stick to their original personalities.**

**And I'd like to thank **Chappy12 **and **ichirukifan13 **for being my first two reviewers! :) Keep on reading!**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 2 – I LOOK BACK...**

The wedding ceremony was fast, but my mind was not concentrating.

It took a couple of throat clearing for me to focus and agree to the marriage.

I saw Nii-sama looking annoyed.

My husband looks at me with kind eyes.

Shinogu Ryuume himself is not a bad-looking man.

In fact, he looks attractive with dark hair and light brown eyes. His smile is easy and his eyes are full of joy.

I try my best to mirror him.

I fail.

I cannot bring myself to smile for anyone.

Not for Nii-sama, not for my husband, not for my friends.

_My friends..._

No!

I steel myself and shake my head mentally. I must not think about _those _friends.

When it is over, my husband and I are escorted to the hall for a meal.

The heads and seniors of both families are invited as well.

All of us sit at a large table. Ryuume sits to my left while Nii-sama sits to my right.

Somehow, I feel safe with Nii-sama.

We eat and little talk goes around the table.

The meal is over soon. Ryuume helps me up with a smile that might have put a similar smile on my face.

But it doesn't.

Outside, Nii-sama stops Ryuume to have a word with me. Ryuume courteously nods and tells me that he will be waiting in the main halls.

Nii-sama leads the way and I follow quietly, my eyes to the ground under my feet.

We walk into the luscious gardens of the mansion.

Nii-sama stops beneath the shade of a tree and turns to face me.

"There is something bothering you."

I don't look up nor do I answer him.

I hear him letting out a breath.

"This, _brooding, _cannot go on, Kuchiki Rukia."

I wince when he uses my full name.

"Thoughts of _that boy _must be gone from your head."

I nod.

"I understand, Nii-sama."

He takes a step forward.

"Rukia."

The tone of his voice makes me look up.

"Shinogu Ryuume is a respected man in Soul Society. He is a great _Shinigami_, polite and loyal. I trust in him to take good care of you. Though, should he ever mistreat you, even the slightest bit, I myself will end this wedding."

Nii-sama is very serious.

I cannot look at him.

"I understand, Nii-sama. I will do my best in becoming a good wife to Ryuume-sama and not burden the Kuchiki and Shinogu families with trivial matters."

Nii-sama nods.

"Good. The Shinogu mansion is your home now, so the Kuchiki mansion _should_ _not_ be entered frequently. Now let us go. You do not want your husband to be waiting too long."

I feel a small smile tug at my lips as I follow Nii-sama.

Behind those words of his, I know he is saying that should I be having any problems, the Kuchiki mansion is always open for me to come home to.

XXXX

Rangiku-san and Momo-chan are waiting outside the garden.

When Nii-sama and I arrive, they let out hurried bows.

"What are the both of you doing here?" Nii-sama questions.

"We were asked to wait for Rukia-cha – I mean Rukia-sama," Rangiku-san says.

Those words left a terrible shock through my body.

Nii-sama nods before saying to me over his shoulder.

"I will be heading inside to see Shinogu Kaname for a few words before I leave. I will see you later."

Nii-sama walks away.

Rangiku-san and Momo-chan look nervous.

"Rukia-sama..."

"Please, Momo-chan. Don't address me that way. It doesn't feel quite right."

"But, Rukia-sama..."

I place my hand on her arm.

"Please don't."

"O-okay.."

Rangiku-san grins then. "Come on, Rukia-chan. Ryuume-kun is waiting for you."

I gasp.

"Ryuume-_kun?_"

Rangiku-san laughs.

"He _is _a _Shinigami_ of the Tenth Division and he's younger than I am. He's liked by all of us. Everyone there calls him Ryuume-kun!"

I manage a snort. That was something I had not expected out of my husband.

We leave the gardens.

**A/N: Please tell me if it gets confusing or something...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 – ON MEMORIES**

I realize something.

I realize that...

I will not...

XXXX

My heart beats slowly as I look at the moon.

I sigh.

We have consummated the marriage, I realize.

Ryuume had been kind and gentle.

I had been stiff and unwilling.

But it is done.

I realize that.

I sit alone in the garden outside Ryuume's sleeping quarters.

The wind blows softly, the crickets' chirp.

A usual nighttime scene.

I feel sorry for the man sleeping quietly in the room behind me.

For I will never love him as a husband.

He is a nice person, voice smooth and soothing, words caring and never hurtful, actions always calm.

But I will never truly love him.

I realize that too.

My heart belongs to another.

It belongs to a man who I can see, but who will never again see me.

The child that has captured my heart...

I long for him now.

That absurd hair, that strong face, those meaningful eyes...

I miss him terribly.

_He _knows that he can never lay eyes on me again, for _he _is no longer the _Shinigami_ he once was.

But _he_ is still _him._

I know I should not be thinking of _him._

It hurts too much.

But I find _his _face appearing in my head, over and over again.

I cannot stop the flow of memories that I shared with _him._

_He _means so much to me.

_He _never knew what _he_ is to me.

I never mentioned it.

Before I know it, a tear streaks down my cheek.

I let it slide as I gaze up to the moon.

It is a beautiful thing, the moon.

I open my hand to reveal the black-sun pendant that had been around my forehead the whole day.

The memories behind the jewel fills my mind.

XXXX

_"Oi!"_

_I look up to see him looking down on me._

_ "We're going out tonight. Get ready."_

_My eyebrows rise._

_ "Where to?"_

_He scratches his head._

_ "It's a small festival by the river. Keigo and Mizuiro want to check it out, and they invited the rest of us. They insisted I come and bring you along."_

_I close the manga I had been reading._

_ "What festival?"_

_He shrugs._

_ "Beats me. I don't know why I'm going in the first place."_

_I jump out of the closet. _

_ "So, what should I wear?"_

_He gapes._

_ "What do you take this for? A wedding? I said it was a small festival! Wear anything you want!"_

_ "You don't have to shout! You could have just said that it was informal! Jeesh."_

_ "You should have known better! It's only a _SMALL FESTIVAL!_"_

_ "Even if it's a small festival, it could be formal!"_

_ "Well usually, it's not!"_

_ "I said it might!"_

_ "And I'm saying it's usually not!"_

_We fight till we were late going._

_ "Ichigo, what is that?"_

_I point to a vendor selling pink clouds on small sticks._

_ "It's called cotton candy."_

_ "Ichigo! Get me one!"_

_ "What? No way! Use your own money."_

_WHACK!_

_ "Ow! Why you little-"_

_THUMP!_

_ "Stop it, Rukia! It's hurting me, you baka! Fine, fine! I'll get you one!"_

_I grin as he slowly gets up, rubs his side and makes his way towards the vendor._

_He returns and shoves the cotton candy in my face._

_ "What do I do with it?"_

_ "Baka. You eat it."_

_ "How?"_

_ "Just pick some and put it in your mouth."_

_ "Like this?"_

_I tear a small amount from the pink cloud and pop it into my mouth._

_The sweetness of it runs through my tongue and it melts almost immediately._

_ "Ah! Ichigo! It's gone!"_

_ "Of course it does! It's cotton candy. It melts in your mouth."_

_I take some more and eat it._

_ "Sugoi! Ichigo! This is delicious!"_

_ "Yes, yes, of course."_

_ "Do you want some, Ichigo?"_

_ "Huh? No, thanks."_

_ "Here! I insist! Have some."_

_ "I said 'No, thanks,' Rukia!"_

_Annoyed, I tear some of the candy and shove it into his mouth._

_He chokes in surprise but manages to swallow it._

_ "You idiot! Are you trying to kill me!"_

_I cross my arms over my chest. _

_ "I was just getting you to taste some!"_

_He makes a sound that sounds like a snort._

_ "Whatever. We shouldn't be hanging around. The rest are probably waiting already."_

_We go to meet with our friends._

_The fireworks display was a gorgeous sight._

_The red with the pink and yellows and oranges and blues and purples..._

_They splattered the night sky, making a sort of painting._

_Afterwards, when people are leaving, Ichigo, me and our other friends hang about the riverbank._

_Orihime talks about the fireworks with Tatsuki and the other girls._

_Keigo is jumping around, talking nonstop._

_Ichigo, Chad, Uryû and Mizuiro watch him, undoubtedly not listening._

_I watch them all._

_The moon is shining brightly tonight, casting a silver glow on us all._

_Together with the stars, they make a formidable team in giving out light._

_Everyone looks peaceful._

_Even Ichigo, who always has that scowl on his face._

_We talk and talk until topics seem to run out._

_The night is already late._

_Slowly, we get up to leave._

_As everyone starts to move away, I notice Ichigo still lying on his back on the grass, still gazing at the night sky._

_ "Ichigo?" I ask._

_I walk to his side and look down on him._

_ "Everyone's leaving. We should go too."_

_Ichigo's eyes do not leave the sky._

_ "I think I'll stay here for a bit. You can go on home first. I'll catch up with you."_

_My eyes narrow and I turn to jog to my other friends, explaining to them about Ichigo._

_I tell them to go on first._

_When they leave, I turn back and sit beside Ichigo on the riverbank._

_ "Still here, huh?"_

_ "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_Ichigo just shrugs._

_We are silent for a long while._

_ "The moon is very beautiful."_

_I turn my head a slight angle when he says this. His eyes are on the moon._

_ "You think so?"_

_ "I know so."_

_I shrug and stretch out my legs._

_ "It definitely is."_

_ "Oh! Before I forget..."_

_He digs a hand into his jeans pocket and pulls something out before tossing it at me._

_ "I saw this vendor that sold these kinds of things. It sort of reminded me of you, so... yeah."_

_From the corner of my eye, I see him blush faintly._

_I open my hand to see a white marble-like crescent around a silver cord. Below the crescent hangs three small lavender crystals. _

_It is a pretty thing._

_ "Th-thanks."_

_He grunts before digging into his pocket again._

_ "And look what that old creep gave me! He practically forced me to take it! And I had to pay a good amount for it! Jeez.."_

_He withdraws his hand and shows me the thing in his palm._

_It is a pendant, about as big as my palm. It is a black sun with an oval centre that houses a polished, slightly protruding black stone. When the moonlight glints off the stone, I can see hints of purple and blue._

_ "Says it'll bring me luck or something. Jeesh, people these days."_

_I pick the object off of his palm and inspect it._

_ "It looks quite exotic, you know."_

_Looking more closely, I can see very intricate engravings in the sun's rays._

_They are so tiny and delicate that they are almost not there._

_ "How would you wear it?"_

_Ichigo looks at me, dubious._

_ "You think I'm going to put it on a string and fasten it around my neck? Hell, no!"_

_ "Well, it is a waste not to wear it."_

_Ichigo gives a shrug._

_ "Rukia, men don't wear things like these, accessories with flashy charms. We like to wear accessories that don't make us look like women."_

_I hold the sun pendant in front of my face, holding it by the tip of its top ray._

_ "How about on your belt? You always have flashy belt buckles."_

_ "My belts aren't flashy."_

_ "Yes, the buckles are."_

_ "No, they aren't!"_

_ "Yes, they are!"_

_We glare at each other for a while before Ichigo closes his eyes with a defeated sigh._

_ "I still won't wear it."_

_ "Tch."_

_I throw the charm back at him._

_He catches it deftly, even with his eyes closed._

_I almost forget about the necklace he gave me until Ichigo mentions it._

_ "Are _you _going to wear yours?"_

_I open my hand, revealing the moon pendant._

_ "Yeah. I guess so."_

_I try to clasp it behind my neck but fail._

_I don't think I have ever worn a necklace in my life._

_Ichigo sits up and tells me to turn around so that he can put it on for me._

_His warm hands take the ends of the necklace from me and he hooks the small ends together._

_He adjusts the jewelry from behind._

_When his fingers touch my skin, it tingles._

_After he does, I bend my head to try to look at the charm._

_It dangles just below the hollow at the base of my throat._

_It looks pretty._

_I tell him so._

_ "It goes well with you."_

_Ichigo runs his hand through his hair, looking out to the river._

_ "Thanks."_

_Ichigo raises an eyebrow but I still see the light blush on his cheeks._

_ "Ceh. Come on, let's head home."_

_There is no school the next day._

_Ichigo leaves early, leaving me a message with his sister, Yuzu._

_He says that he will be home soon and that I can do what I like._

_So, I hang around his home, watch TV with Karin and help Yuzu clean the house. _

_Ichigo's dad, Isshin, is in his clinic at the front of the house._

_He doesn't bother the rest of us._

_Ichigo returns home at noon._

_ "Oi."_

_I look up from the TV._

_He is standing there with his arms across his chest, eyes narrowed in a typical Ichigo way._

_He begins to tap his foot._

_ "What?"_

_He doesn't say anything._

_ "What is it, baka?"_

_ "Ceh. Will you just look properly?"_

_Confused, I look at him closely from head to toe._

_Nothing out of the ordinary, except..._

_I giggle._

_ "Taking my advice, huh?"_

_ "Ceh. It sorta looks okay."_

_The belt buckle around his waist is that of the black sun pendant from yesterday._

_ "Hmm. Doesn't look all that bad."_

_I finger the white moon around my neck._

_It feels cool against my fingertips._

_ "It kind of symbolizes you, the black sun."_

_ "Really? Huh. And that moon, I guess, is you?"_

_ "You said it reminds you of me."_

_ "Ceh. Whatever." _


	4. Chapter 4

**The fourth chapter. I get people reading but no reviews come in... A little down about that.. :(**

**But I'm glad that there are people reading this! Thank you! **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4 – AND I...**

I return to the Thirteenth Division barracks the next day, hoping to not run into anyone.

Ukitake-taichou sees me immediately.

"Ah! Kuchiki!"

I look to my right to see him waving at me.

"Come with us! Sentaro, Kiyone and I were just about to have some tea."

I can't help but smile, even if I feel gloomy.

"Sure, Ukitake-taichou."

I follow him into the room that overlooks a small garden in the barracks.

I know Ukitake-taichou loves this room because it is the most peaceful.

Sentaro and Kiyone have already set up the table in the middle of the small room.

When they see me, they smile.

"_Ohaiyo_, Rukia!" Kiyone says merrily.

"_Baka_! It's Rukia-sama now!" Sentaro snaps.

"Oh! _Sumimasen_, Rukia-sa-"

I shake my head.

"Please don't, Kiyone, Sentaro. Address me as Rukia, like it has always been."

Kiyone nods hesitantly.

Sentaro too.

Ukitake-taichou just watches us silently.

"Kiyone, please get another cup for Rukia," he says.

"Yes, Taichou."

The small girl gets another cup from the cupboard in the room and places it in front of me.

Sentaro then pours out hot green tea into each of our cups.

Ukitake-taichou takes the first sip before the three of us follow.

"Rukia..."

I look up into Ukitake-taichou's brown eyes.

"Are you alright?"

I gulp and try my best to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed in my throat.

"...I...suppose so...Ukitake-taichou..."

His eyes narrow.

"You don't sound alright."

Sentaro and Kiyone stare at me with rapt attention.

I lower my eyes.

We are silent for a while.

"It's okay, Kuchiki. We are family here. You can trust us if you ever need any help or want someone to listen to you."

Ukitake-taichou looks at me with such kind eyes.

My throat closes up and I feel my eyes prickling.

Kiyone, who sits beside me, pats my arm soothingly.

"If you don't feel like it or you are not ready to tell us, we will wait."

Tears start to form, blurring my sight.

The words Kiyone said just a moment ago brings vivid memories to my mind.

Memories of me and _him._

"Ru-Rukia!"

I cannot help the tear that falls from my eye.

Quickly, I wipe it away, smiling bravely at Kiyone.

"I'm okay."

"You are obviously in a state of distress, Kuchiki. Take the day off."

Ukitake-taichou looks concerned, so does Sentaro and Kiyone.

I shake my head.

"No, I can't. Don't worry about me. I will be fine."

Ukitake-taichou crosses his arm across his chest.

"Kuchiki. You are not okay. Please take the day off and recover. In your state now, you will not be able to concentrate on work."

I take a sip of my tea and put it down quietly.

"If... I may, Ukitake-taichou... stay here for my day off?"

Taichou looks confused.

"Don't you want to go back to the Shinogu or Kuchiki mansion?"

I shake my head.

The Kuchiki mansion does sound inviting, but there would not be anyone there. Nii-sama would be at the Sixth Division barracks.

And I would most definitely not be heading towards the Shinogu mansion.

"Maybe I will visit Nii-sama later. He is probably busy right now. Nobody will be at the Kuchiki mansion too."

I avoid mentioning anything about the Shinogu mansion.

Ukitake-taichou seems to understand.

He nods.

"I grant you permission to stay in the Thirteenth Division barracks while you take the day off."

I bow gratefully.

"Thank you, Ukitake-taichou!"

We all drink in silence for the next hour.

XXXX

I wander through the barracks, trying to clear my mind.

I wish to let everything out to someone, but I don't want to burden anyone at all.

I sigh deeply.

I don't realize it until I look up that I see a familiar quarter.

"Kaien-dono..."

More sadness floods me as I think about the former lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division.

He had been my superior, my mentor and a precious _nakama._

He was an idol to all.

The thing that makes me sadder is how so similar Kaien-dono looks like _him._

I miss them both.

Before the tears spring to my eyes, I walk away.

XXXX

"Ukitake-taichou? May I come in?"

"Yes, of course, Kuchiki!"

I enter the Taichou's office.

Ukitake-taichou is sitting behind his desk.

He gestures for me to sit across from him.

"Do you need something?"

I feel my insides churn.

"Taichou..."

I can't say it.

"What is it, Kuchiki?"

He doesn't sound impatient at all, only curious.

"Taichou... I can't... do this..."

Taichou's eyes widen.

"You mean your marriage?"

His voice is not angry or harsh.

Just...kind...and sympathetic.

I can't speak, so I can only nod stiffly.

"Aah. That is what you have been bothered by, no?"

I don't reply him.

"But why? Shinogu Ryuume is an extremely influential and talked-about man. Are you not happy with him?"

I cannot look up.

"Yes, he is a very nice man and I truly respect him."

I take a deep breath.

"But I don't think that I will ever be happy with him."

I feel Ukitake-taichou's gaze on me.

"Is this because of Kurosaki Ichigo?"

I flinch when I hear _his _name.

"I'm sorry, Kuchiki. I do not know what you have been through but I do know that you have gone through so much with Kurosaki-san. It must be hard for you that he is now no longer a _Shinigami _who can see and communicate with you."

I give no response.

I feel a stabbing in my heart.

Ukitake-taichou sighs sadly.

"If you want it, I can let you visit him."

"Nii-sama would not allow it. And to make things worse, I think that if I see Ichigo again, I would not leave his side."

Ukitake-taichou nods.

"I understand."

I look at my fingers entwined on my lap.

"I...I think...I have fallen for him."

Taichou gives me a smile.

"Aah. I guessed correct."

I look up, confused.

"Taichou?"

"Kuchiki, I'm not imperceptive, you know. A Taichou has to be perceptive to his division and subordinates to ensure the well-being of the division."

I nod, feeling embarrassed.

"I watch the two of you whenever you are around. Although you two fight a lot, I see the tenderness inside Kurosaki-san towards you and the affection in you towards him that you rarely show on your faces."

I feel my cheeks heating when I hear Ukitake-taichou say these words.

"He looks out for you, and you for him. Your personalities' compliment each other well, even if most of what all you do is argue."

Ukitake-taichou smirks.

"But even in arguing, you both have joyful spirits. That is what makes the relationship between the both of you unique."

I am silent, at a loss for words.

"Kuchiki, if you ever feel the need to go to the World of the Living, you need only ask and I will send you there."

I feel emotion welling up inside of me.

I bow low to the ground.

"Thank you, Ukitake-taichou!"

Taichou laughs.

"Haha, not again!"

I bow until Taichou places a hand on my shoulder to make me sit up.

"No problem, Kuchiki. No problem at all."

XXXX

That evening, I visit Nii-sama at the Kuchiki mansion.

I bow when I enter his quarters.

"Good evening, Nii-sama."

"And you."

I straighten myself.

"How have things been faring? It has been only a night since you last slept in the Kuchiki mansion."

"Forgive me, Nii-sama, for I cannot say. It is only a day since I have been married to Ryuume-sama."

Nii-sama eyes me with that cold look of his.

"And how is he?"

"He is fine from last I saw him. I went to the Thirteenth Division barracks today while he to the Tenth Division barracks. I haven't met him since."

Nii-sama is silent for a long while.

"If you are finished here, I suggest you hurry back to your husband. He would not like to wait."

I know my expression changed then, for Nii-sama's eyes hardened.

"Yes, Nii-sama."

I bow.

"Come back in a week's time. I want to see your progress."

"Yes, Nii-sama."

I take my leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Not very long, and I think someone's OOC. I kinda hate OOC-ness sometimes…I wonder why I do it…**

**Anyways, thanks to all the people who put this story in their story alerts! **_**Arigatô gozaimasu!**_** It really makes me happy that people are following this fic, and it gives me the encouragement to post it online (I often get lazy to post...sorry… I feel bad..). This chapter is a little late posted because I was extremely busy... Sorry...**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please drop me a review or a PM if you've got something you'd wanna say about the story. I'd rather not change anything (cause I've finished the whole thing already), but if people think it's getting crappy, I'd have to make some changes, I guess…**

**RUKIA: The author hopes that nobody thinks the story sucks 'cause she hates having to make changes.**

**ME: (looks wildly around) What was that?**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5 – TRULY **

It has been almost a month since I married with Shinogu Ryuume.

Almost a month of awkwardness, pretending and sadness that I don't show.

Almost a month since I talked to Ukitake-taichou about Ichigo.

And almost three months since I last saw _him. _

I suppress again the urge to take up the offer Ukitake-taichou presented me that day which seemed so long ago.

It takes a lot of effort.

I visit Nii-sama on a weekly basis, reporting on life in the Shinogu mansion.

Every once in a while, if I felt slightly homesick, I would sleep at the Kuchiki mansion instead of the Shinogu mansion with Ryuume's consent.

Ryuume seems not to mind too much.

My relationship with Shinogu Ryuume is not as icy as before.

These days, I actually enjoy his company, even if a little.

We talk and laugh.

He does not force or pressure me.

He lets things flow with time.

He is a good man.

I respect him completely.

XXXX

One morning, a day off work, I am walking in the Kuchiki mansion from where I slept the night before.

I bump into Renji.

"Oh! Rukia!"

My eyes widen a bit.

I haven't seen this man in quite a while now.

"Renji! What are you doing here?"

Renji scratches his red head.

"I was looking for Kuchiki-taichou."

"I had breakfast with him this morning."

"Where is he?"

I shrug.

"I honestly do not know. I haven't seen him since."

Renji looks at me.

"Okay. I'll find him in a bit. How are you, anyway?"

"Good, I guess..."

Renji raises one of his tattooed eyebrows.

"Really? You got married and can't even come to visit your friends once in a while, eh?"

I struggle for proper words.

"Well...sorry about that. I _have _been busier lately."

Renji shrugs.

"I know. But remember to visit your friends, eh Rukia?"

He raises a hand in farewell and walks the way I had come from.

"Oh, by the way!"

I turn around when he says this.

"Have you gone to visit Ichigo and the rest?"

It feels like a blow to my face.

Renji's face changes from curiosity to worry.

"H-hey! What's wrong?"

I calm myself quickly.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"O-oi! Rukia!"

Renji takes my shoulders in his big hands.

I feel myself tremble ever so slightly.

"I-I...I'm sorry, Renji! Please excuse me."

I turn and run.

XXXX

I am still trembling after my encounter with Renji.

I am in my room in the Kuchiki mansion.

Alone and curled up in a tight ball in the corner of the room by the window.

I can't help it or deny it anymore.

I need to go to the World of the Living.

I _want _to go there.

I _have _to see _him._

XXXX

Nii-sama enters my room some moments later.

He sees me in my position and gives me a hard stare.

Feeling disrespectful, I bow to the ground.

"Nii-sama!"

"Renji told me about him bumping into you just now."

I can't look at Nii-sama.

"You seem to still have an attachment to Kurosaki Ichigo."

I wince inwardly.

"Please forgive me, Nii-sama, for this weakness of mine!"

Nii-sama walks to the window and looks out.

"I don't think you will ever, or _can, _break your bond with him."

I feel embarrassed.

"I'm afraid there is nothing I, or anyone else for that matter, can do to cut off your bond."

I feel timid.

"Fo-forgive me, Nii-sa-"

He cuts me off with a swift slash of his hand.

"If it will make you better, I will let you visit him."

My eyes widen.

It sounds so very tempting.

But I became aware of two facts.

One of which was to not disappoint Nii-sama.

"N-no, Nii-sama! I can't! I don't know if I will be able to extract myself from him once I am there!'

After the words leave my mouth, I realize the confession in it.

It was the second important fact.

I shut my mouth with a snap.

Nii-sama's response was narrowed eyes.

He must think that I am being disloyal to my husband.

Or maybe just a foolish _Shinigami_.

Which one, I cannot say.

Knowing Nii-sama, though, I would be rooting for the former.

A wind comes through the window, making Nii-sama's hair flow and his _haori _flap slightly.

Nii-sama turns to me.

"When you put it that way, it makes your husband seem like nothing more than just a friend."

Shame goes through me.

"Do you not think that that is an insult to your husband?"

I say nothing, _can't _say anything.

Nii-sama is quiet.

I cannot see his face as I am looking at my fingers.

"Rukia."

Slowly, I look up into Nii-sama's blue-gray eyes.

"Do you only love that child, Kurosaki?"

I start to stutter.

"N-no, Nii-sama! Of course not! I-I love all my family and _nakama_! My husband as well! Only..."

Nii-sama nods.

He understands what I am trying to say.

I know he does.

"Then, find a way to love him more. Prevent behavior that would crush both our family names. If this marriage were to be shattered, it would be shattered with your dignities intact."

Nii-sama turns around and is out of the door.

* * *

**Final note: Oh! BTW, I just recently downloaded 'Glow', a duet by Masakazu Morita and Fumiko Orikasa, Ichigo and Rukia's voice actors. I really got addicted to the song (I think it's a ballad, not very sure, but it's definitely a slow song). LISTEN TO IT ALL YOU ICHIRUKI LOVERS! I have yet to find the translations…I'll check it out after I post this. **

**I downloaded the Piano Version. I have no clue if it has a 'non-piano version'. Finding the music sheet for the song proved useless; can't find it but I'll try again. Have started to find out the notes by myself, but I'm only halfway through the intro. God, it's hard. But the song totally inspired me to draw something! I'll try and post it up somewhere when it's finished.**

**I think I'm talking too much. I'll stop now. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Nothing much to say except a HUGE APOLOGY for those who have been waiting for this chapter! I'm so sorry! I couldn't get on the net for a while... Or if I did, I couldn't post this because of some reasons (yeah, you'll all be thinking 'lame, lame'. I'm sorry!) Just take heed that I totally suck at writing dialogues and speeches. Please bear with me...**

**CHAPTER 6 – REALIZE THAT**

Several nights later, I am at the Shinogu mansion.

I sit at the veranda of Ryuume's room, quietly watching the night.

I hear the door to the room open and I turn.

Ryuume comes into the room clad in a deep purple yukata.

He smiles when he sees me.

"Aa! Rukia!"

"Ryuume-sama."

I bow my head.

He joins me on the veranda and we sit in silence.

"Don't you think that night is a peaceful time?"

"Maybe."

"But it's just very beautiful how the moon shines and how the stars twinkle."

I turn my head to Ryuume.

"I suppose so."

He smiles gently as he gazes at the sky.

"When I look at all this now, I remember the days of my childhood. Naturally, I would be restricted from venturing to the Rukongai areas and my friends were only the members of other noble families or the students at the _Shinigami _Academy."

His smile never falters.

"As a child, my responsibilities as a noble were small. But I still grew up with rules and strict ethics that were to be followed. I had always dreamed of leading a normal, carefree life unbound by rules and regulations."

He leans back on his arms.

"The one thing that my parents had allowed me to do outside the standards of nobility was trekking on my own."

I look at him, confused.

"Trekking?"

Ryuume laughs a little.

"Yes. It might not sound like much, but trekking and exploring the forests around Soul Society changed me, in a way."

He stares off into space, clearly reminiscing memories long past.

"It gave me a love of nature, something I had never looked twice at before. I would lie down in open meadows and just enjoy the clouds at day and the stars at night. When flowers bloom, their sweet scents would fill my nose, my senses, pleasing me in a way. I would record the appearances and smells of different flowers, of trees and other plants. It was also wonderful to watch how the world works. Flowers bloom in spring, the sun beats down in summer, the leaves fall in autumn and the snow blankets the ground in winter."

Ryuume blinks and turns to me with a grin.

"Trekking also gave me a sense of freedom."

He turns back to look at the stars.

"I had freedom to wander and do as I please. I had freedom to voice out my feelings. I had freedom to think as I like."

He reaches over and takes my hand in his.

I don't resist.

"The freedom I so long ago craved had finally come to me. When it did, I was happy. But I realized that freedom from being a noble could not be achieved, however much I wanted it to be."

He looks at me a little sadly.

"You were lucky, Rukia, for being able to have tasted the life of a normal person. I had experienced it, but only while I was away from home."

"Ryuume-sama..."

He pats my hand.

"Even though you have been adopted into the Kuchiki family, I know that deep inside you, you are quite the unconfined woman."

He places a fist over his heart as he says the words.

"When I look at you, I see a small bird trapped in a cage, fluttering against those bars, trying to get out. I know that this marriage has been arranged and you are not the woman for marriages or commitments of the kind."

He grins, but not whole-heartedly.

My eyes open wide at hearing all this.

I realize what he is saying.

I feel sad.

I feel sad for the man telling me all this.

"So, I release you, Kuchiki Rukia, from this marriage of ours."

I am speechless.

"I know in my heart that you try your best to become a good wife to me. I know it."

He squeezes my hand.

I don't know why it happened, but a tear falls from my cheek.

"No, no, don't cry!"

He wipes the tear away.

He smiles.

"I believe you are a woman of freedom, unbound by rules that tie us nobles to codes and ethics. Please, Rukia. You are free now! Do as you like!"

I don't know what to say.

I bow low to the ground.

"Forgive me, Ryuume-sama, for causing you so much trouble!"

My tears don't stop flowing.

"Had I been a better, selfless person, you wouldn't have had to go through all this mess!"

"Aa..Rukia..."

"_Hountou ni sumanu, _Ryuume-sama! I don't think I can ever be forgiven, but please forgive me!"

I can't seem to stop crying.

Ryuume sighs and helps me up.

"You have done nothing wrong, Rukia. It is I, really, for not being able to see the incredible woman you undoubtedly are without the confines of a marriage surrounding you."

I sob, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Please don't cry, Rukia. I realize your feelings aren't for me, but for someone else out there. And it really is okay."

I cry harder at the mention of it.

"_Ho-hountou ni s-sumanu, _Ryu-ume-sama..."

"Aa, no need for apologies. Love is a complex thing. It comes from the most unexpected."

He rubs my back soothingly.

I sit there, taking comfort from him.

"But after this, we are still friends?"

He nods, smiling.

"Yes. We will always be _nakama, _you and I."

I sob again.

"_Ari-gatou goza-i-masu, _Ryuume-sa-ma... _Ari-gatou_..."

We sit in silence, I taking comfort from his presence.

When I have regained some composure, I say,

"Can I... sleep here for the night, Ryuume-sama?"

My words come out in a ragged fashion.

"Of course, my dear Rukia. You are welcome to."

We retire some moments later.

XXXX

Byakuya Nii-sama had that same cool expression even after hearing the news from Ryuume.

I sit in front of him with Ryuume by my side.

My eyes feel red and puffy from last night.

"What of this woman do you not find enough?"

Nii-sama's question was expected.

"No, Kuchiki-taichou. She is a great woman, but I feel she can do more without a marriage."

"_Souka_."

He makes the word sound like a statement more than a question.

"Yes, Kuchiki-taichou. I love this woman as a wife and a friend. But I know my feelings are not returned."

I feel guilty and sad.

I start to say something, but Ryuume takes my hand in his and squeezes it, silencing me.

"Kuchiki Rukia, you really are an honorable and incredible woman. I will not forget the days we have spent together. Thank you for them."

Shinogu Ryuume bows to Nii-sama, smiles and nods to me before taking his leave.

XXXX

Word spreads fast at my divorce with Ryuume.

I get several visitors, all of them my friends, who try to comfort me.

I feel bad, but relieved at the same time.

Now, I don't have to worry about being with a man and feeling unfaithful or disloyal.

But I do worry about Nii-sama's aura of disappointment.

Whenever I meet Nii-sama, he looks at me with disdain.

I always lower my eyes or slink away.

XXXX

It is two weeks since I last slept at the Shinogu mansion, which had been my last night as Ryuume's wife.

Ryuume and I maintain a good relationship, even if we have divorced.

I often meet him in Seireitei.

I am always invited at the Shinogu mansion, so we have tea every once in a while.

I realize I smile better now.

Ryuume sees it too, and he smiles broader.

**R&R please! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 - ...**

"Rukia! Ukitake-taichou wants to see you immediately!"

Sentaro says this while rushing into my quarters at the Thirteenth Division barracks.

I raise my head from some paperwork I was doing.

"Okay, Sentaro. I'm coming."

I put down my brush and get up before following Sentaro to Ukitake-taichou's office.

We arrive to see a _Shinigami_ exiting the room.

She tilted her head to Sentaro and I before leaving with quick steps.

"That was Tama Ayako, fifth seat of First Division."

Sentaro says this hurriedly before gesturing for me to enter the room.

_First Division?_

I warily enter and noticed Ukitake-taichou sitting behind his desk, face towards the window to his left.

He sees me come in and smiles.

"Aa, Kuchiki!"

I bow respectfully.

"You wanted to see me, Taichou?"

"Oh, yes! Come and sit."

I seat myself across from him and watch as he gives me a gentle smile.

"I suppose Sentaro told you who it was that just left?"

I nod.

"Tama Ayako, the fifth seat of First Division."

Ukitake-taichou nods.

"You are right. We have received orders from Genryusai-soutaichou."

My eyes widen.

"Orders? What of?"

"Well, you see..."

XXXX

My body is thrust with incredible force from the gateway.

I am still in utter disbelief.

My heart beats erratically at my nervousness.

I try to calm it with futile attempts.

I land on the pavement and grip the hilt of my sword hard, finding comfort in it.

Ukitake-taichou had explained from A to Z.

The reason why I am here is because several Hollows need to be taken care of.

That is all.

So why did he allow me two weeks _here_? I can finish the hunt in five days at most.

I bite my lip and take a few calming breaths.

I close my eyes to locate the _reiatsu _of the Hollows.

I go when I find it.

XXXX

I kill two Hollows with ease during the four hours I had been here.

The evening is slowly darkening.

Night was when the Hollows were usually active.

I sit impatiently on a bench in the park, trying to home in on any Hollow _reiatsu _around.

Forget five days, I can finish the hunt within the night.

I sigh impatiently.

And then I see him.

XXXX

Uniform not tucked in, one hand in the pants pocket while the other hung onto the bag thrown carelessly over one shoulder.

Shadowed orange hair from the sinking sun, eyebrows furrowed in their usual way, dark eyes looking forward.

Ichigo.

My breath stops short from the sight of him, looking like he had all those months ago.

Ichigo.

_My _Ichigo.

Unconsciously, I stand and approach him.

So great is my relief to see him that I instinctively call him by his pet name.

"_Tawake_!"

When he doesn't turn around, I fume.

And it hits me that he cannot see or hear me.

It hits me hard.

I suddenly feel stupid.

What surprises me is when he stops when I do and looks in the direction of the park.

His eyes roam about, stopping just a second later on the spot I am standing at.

He frowns deeper and sighs, running a hand through his hair.

He starts to walk home.

My legs start to move on their own accord.

I force them to stop.

I am on a mission now.

Ichigo can't even sense me.

_So why should I bother following him home?_

I have an inkling that I would not be finding any more Hollows tonight.

But I stay put and watch him as he moves out of sight.

Inside, I feel sorrowful.

I walk back to the bench I had been sitting on and hunch forward, my arms on my legs and my face in my hands.

I stay that way till night falls.

**A/N: A review came in by **LinG **saying 'what if berry had 'moved on'' and 'Rukia should accept 'new love'' (I'm sorry, I can't gain access to the reviews page **_**or **_**my email. This is generally what **LinG **had said). I gave a short reply and after I thought more about it, hey, what **_**if **_**Ichigo had moved on? Like **LinG **had said, it won't be good for Rukia but she'd have to accept it. **

**After **_**more **_**thought, I realized the setting of this story is two/three months after Ichigo had lost his powers. Anyone read chapter 436 of the new arc? Oh God, I loved that moment of the second-last page! I don't know why, but it seemed so significant. Okay, I don't know where I'm going at, but after 17 months of powerlessness, Ichigo still had her in his thoughts. Even just for a moment. I don't think Rukia will ever be erased from Ichigo's heart. **

**Umm...I think I've maybe deviated from the original topic.. Point made: I love IchiRuki and I'm a sucker for happy endings.**

**To **LinG**: Like I said, I like Ryuume too, but I like Ichigo better. I respect and welcome your review and thank you for it. I hope you'll read this to the very end, which is only 3 chapters left. Thanks again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 – I...**

The next several days bring no Hollows.

I linger around the park.

It is easy to sense Hollows from there.

And I see Ichigo pass by almost everyday.

On the days that he has school, he goes by every morning and evening.

On the days that he does not, I see him only a few times.

Sometimes, he is with his friends, Sado, Ishida, Asano and Kojima.

Sado and Ishida often see me and we only talk when Ichigo is not around.

I tell them to be silent when he is.

I don't want to bring any pain to him.

Other times, Ichigo walks alone.

At these times, I watch him carefully, looking at him from every angle from the tip of his hair to the end of his toes.

From what I can see, he still has those scrutinizing eyes of his. His face and arms look as lean as before, even with the lack of fighting and _Shinigami _work.

But, there was something about him that didn't look quite right...

His frown was too deep, his mouth pulled down almost permanently every second of the day.

His eyes, though scrutinizing, had lost a lot of the fire that had been there.

And if you really looked closely, you can see pain in them.

He hides it well though.

_Ichigo..._

I wish I can just take hold of him and whack him on the head, just like old times.

I want to see that fire back in his eyes, the strong desire to fight and protect.

I want that pain to go away.

_Ichigo..._

I know well that if I touch him, he would not let me go.

I know him well enough.

_I_ wouldn't let him go.

_Kurosaki Ichigo..._

I want to scream at him, and argue with him over the littlest of things.

I want to glare at him and make him relent to my wishes.

I want him to be the old Ichigo that I miss and love.

I want him to just see me.

_I hate you, baka._

_This is the price you pay, idiot boy._

I feel tears well in my eyes.

I hated him for losing his powers but I know I would love for him to be safe in his world as a normal mortal.

Those feelings of keeping him safe would always be overpowered by my longing of him to see me.

I miss him too much.

Something prods my skin.

I take out the black sun and white moon pendant from inside my _Shihakushô._

I make my decision.

XXXX

I perch carefully outside his bedroom window, watching him.

He had left the window open, just like he always did when I lived with him.

A pang of nostalgia strikes me.

Ichigo is lying on his bed, reading a manga.

It is unusually quiet in his room. I can't even see Kon anywhere.

I hesitate on the sill of the open window, unsure on whether I should enter.

I hear ruffling, and look to see Ichigo closing the manga.

Suddenly, he throws it to the opposite wall with such force that I am shocked.

He sighs angrily and covers his eyes with an arm.

Immediately, I jump into the room and approach him, hand stretched out to take hold of his arm.

But I freeze when he says,

"If you're here, don't you dare touch me."

I am confused, and also feel a little hurt.

_What?_

I say it aloud, asking him what he means.

He does not respond.

I clutched my hair, fisting my hand.

I forgot again that he cannot see me.

I can't believe myself when I wished that Kon was here to tell him I was here.

I shake myself mentally.

Frustrated, I just stand and watch him, my eyes narrowed.

His teeth is gritted as he turns over on his side, his back to me.

_Is he hurt?_

_No, he can't be._

_ But why is his teeth clenched together?_

"Oni-chan!"

I hear Ichigo's sister's voice from outside his bedroom.

"Oni-chan, are you inside?"

Yuzu, his sister, opens the door and peeks inside.

"Oni-chan, dinner is ready."

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay..."

Yuzu retreats from his room.

I think she saw me, for her eyes widened just the slightest as she closed the door.

Her powers are not as strong as Ichigo's other sister, Karin. But she can see the blurry shapes of spirits.

I sigh. Should I meet Ichigo's family? Kurosaki Isshin, Ichigo's dad, is a former _Shinigami._ He can undoubtedly sense me now in Ichigo's room. Karin probably can, too.

Ichigo sits up from his bed, sitting at its edge.

He has his face in his hands.

He mutters something before standing and exiting his room.

I think it better if I did not intrude on the family.

I leap out the window into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 - LOVE**

My mission is now complete.

The Hollows have been vanquished and I return to Soul Society in a few days time.

Urahara is still creating the _Senkaimon._

It has been a four days since I last visited Ichigo in his bedroom.

I haven't seen him since.

As I sit in the park now, I look up to the blue sky. The clouds are shaped in different things, depending on one's imagination.

I see a Chappy Bunny in the sky, which puts a small smile on my face.

I see Kon too and Nii-sama, which makes me grimace slightly.

I see... Zangetsu in its _Shikai _form.

Ichigo's sword.

_Argh._

I close my eyes and rub my temples.

"Aa, Rukia-chan! I thought I'd find you here!"

I stiffen and look to see Kurosaki Isshin approaching me.

"Ku-Kurosaki-san!"

I stand to bow but he waves a hand, gesturing for me to sit.

"No need for formalities, Rukia-chan. You are still family, even if you're not here anymore."

I look down at my hand as the man sits beside me.

"How have you been?"

I'm not very surprised that he does not ask me what I was doing in the World of the Living.

"I'm okay."

"And how's everything in Soul Society?"

"All is peaceful. There are still no present captains for the third, fifth and ninth divisions, though."

Isshin leans back. "Soutaichou would want to pick out the best for the captain seats."

I just nod.

We are silent for a while.

"You seem a little quiet, Rukia-chan. What's wrong?"

I shake my head.

"It's nothing, Kurosaki-san."

"Are you sure? I sensed you in Ichigo's bedroom the other day, but you left pretty quickly."

"Yeah... There was nothing else I could do there, so I left."

Isshin rubs his neck.

"You know, it's been over three months, but Ichigo is still mooning about. He misses you a whole lot, that's for sure. But he's also frustrated that he can't sense any _reiatsu_ these days, though he doesn't show it."

My heart skips a beat.

I am sad for the boy though.

I nod at Isshin.

"I see him when he goes to school and comes back. I looked at him carefully and I see that he's missing something. Kurosaki-san, can't you do anything to help him regain that fire, that energy that the Ichigo I knew back then has lost?"

Isshin sighs sadly.

"_Gome, _Rukia-chan. I've tried my best. But he has lost something that is so precious to him I doubt anything can return him back to his original state except that something itself."

I understand what he is saying.

"It's me...isn't it?"

"Yeah. Sometimes, I hear him talking to an empty room, hoping you were there to listen and maybe give him a response. He's going to finish school soon, and I don't know what he intends to do after. Go to college or maybe try to find you? Despite that, he gave up on trying to find a way to regain his _Shinigami _powers a while ago."

Isshin leans forward, entwining his fingers together, his elbows on his knees.

"Rukia-chan, do visit him once in a while and not let that boy make a fool of himself by talking to an empty room."

He lets a small smile appear.

I am quiet before I say,  
"Okay."

"Why don't you borrow a _Gigai _from Urahara?"

His simple words disturbed me.

"No. It will only cause him more pain."

Isshin doesn't look up.

"Huh. The boy can handle a little more pain."

He then stands up, stretches and looks to me.

"Do you want to get a message to Ichigo?"

I shake my head.

"No."

"Then I'll see you soon, Rukia-chan. You know our door is always open."

I smile.

"Yeah. _Arigatou, _Kurosaki-san."

He grins.

"Think nothing of it."

XXXX

I leave for Soul Society late tonight.

So, I decide to pay a visit to the Kurosakis.

After thinking for days, I have decided to borrow a _Gigai _from Urahara.

It is painful for me to make this choice as it might affect other people.

But I do so anyway.

I think I'm taking Isshin's advice.

Hah.

In my _Gigai _now, I walk the distance from Urahara Shoten to the Kurosaki home.

At their doorstep, I hesitate.

In this _Gigai, _my _reiatsu _is concealed, so they would not know my presence.

The light in the house is on and I hear the light clinking of cutlery and dishes.

I know that Yuzu is setting up the table.

The TV is on as well. I can hear muffled talking and static from the TV.

I feel the sun-and-moon pendant in me pocket. It gives me courage.

I take a deep breath and knock.

"I'll get it!" Karin's voice came.

The door swings open revealing the familiar, dark-haired girl in tomboyish clothes.

When she sees at me, her eyes go as wide as moons and her mouth hangs open.

She almost shouts but composes herself quickly.

"Rukia-san!"

She doesn't say my name loudly.

"_Konbanwa, _Karin-chan."

She smirks.

"Ichi-nii will be happy."

She says that matter-of-factly.

"Who's there, Karin-chan?"

Yuzu enters the front hall and when she sees me, she breaks into a huge smile.

"Ru-!"

Karin quickly claps a hand over her twin's mouth.

"Sshh! It's a surprise for Ichi-nii!"

"Oh!"

"_Oyaji_! For you!" Karin shouts.

I can hear the door to the clinic's office open and Isshin appears.

He grins when he sees me.

"_Konbanwa, _Rukia-chan!"

"And you, Kurosaki-san."

I bow politely.

"Come, have a seat. I hope you're staying for dinner?"

"I would love to."

"Does Ichigo know you're here?"

I shake my head.

"Karin says that I'm his surprise."

Isshin laughs lightly.

"This should be good."

We talk until dinnertime comes.

Yuzu goes to call Ichigo while the rest of us go to the dinner table.

I sit in the seat I usually do when I had been living with them, which was beside Ichigo's spot.

Yuzu comes down, breathless.

"He's coming!"

We wait quietly.

My heart is racing, and I feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

I don't really know what to expect.

We hear thumping as Ichigo makes his way down the stairs.

"What's for dinner?"

Ichigo steps down the last step and turns into the dining room...

XXXX

**A/N: AHAHA! CLIFFIE! I'm just laughing to myself about this cliffhanger and me typing the 'AHAHA! CLIFFIE!'... Oh, it's nothing to do with the next chapter if you're thinking that my laughing would lead to a comedy in the finale.**

**And yes, the next chapter would be the last and final of AFTERMATH 423. You guys'll have to wait till next week for it.**

**Thanks to the latest reviewers and all readers. (Again, I'm really sorry 'cause I can't put the name of the reviewer 'cause I can't gain access to the reviews page **_**or **_**my email at **_**this**_** moment..)**


	10. Chapter 10

**FINALE – YOU.**

_We hear thumping as Ichigo makes his way down the stairs._

_ "What's for dinner?"_

_Ichigo steps down the last step and turns into the dining room..._

My eyes meet with his and he freezes.

"Ru-Ru-"

He stares at me in shock. He can't even say my name.

I stifle a laugh.

"Hey, Ichigo."

I say this casually as I stand up and move closer to him.

He blinks several times, as if he can't process what he is seeing.

I sigh impatiently.

"Well? Say something, fool!"

He is still finding words.

"R-Rukia," he finally manages.

I nod.

"Good. You still remember my name."

His face takes on the normal scowl he wears.

"What do you mean I still remember? How can I forget?"

"Okay! Let's have dinner, then you two can chat!" Isshin announces.

We all sit and eat the dinner Yuzu had prepared.

It was delicious. It had been a while since I last ate Yuzu's cooking.

Ichigo sits stiffly in his seat next to mine.

I wish I can kick him in the shins.

When dinner is over, Ichigo goes up to his bedroom.

I follow without needing permission.

He closes the door after I enter and stands there, leaning on it.

I sit on his bed, cross one leg over the other and look around his room.

"This place hasn't changed at all!"

I act as if this is the first time I've been in his room in the last few months.

"Rukia..."

The window is open and the moon spills light into the dark room. A breeze drifts into the room.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?"

I frown.

"Can't I visit?"

"N-no, that's not what I meant."

I am silent for a while.

"I was on a mission."

He looks at me, the concern showing in his eyes.

"You were sent alone?"

I roll my eyes.

"Ichigo, I am perfectly capable of handling several Hollows."

He doesn't say anything. His eyes are on the ground.

"I leave tonight."

He looks up again.

"How long have you been in this world?"

I grimace inwardly.

"Two weeks," I whisper.

"And you never came by."

His voice was soft, almost pained.

"I did, once."

His eyes widened.

"When?"

"About a week ago. You said not to touch you."

"Oh, right."

Silence envelops the room. I am sitting and he is standing.

He peels himself from the door and walks over to me. He sits beside me, for once not complaining that I am sitting on his bed.

"So, how have you been?"

His voice sounds hoarse.

I shrug slowly.

"Something happened, didn't it?"

I look away.

"Rukia.."

Our relationship is deep. Even if one of us doesn't say anything, the other will know that something is up.

"Nii-sama arranged a marriage for me."

I can tell that he is stunned by the revelation.

"What?"

I can't look at him.

"It only lasted about a month. My former husband said he realized that I would never be happy with a marriage to a man I do not love fully."

"What's Byakuya's reaction?"

I growl threateningly at him for being disrespectful to Nii-sama.

"He was not too pleased, even after my husband's explanation. I haven't talked to him for a while."

"Huh."

The quiet came again.

I then remember the pendant in my dress pocket.

I take it out, clutching it tight.

"This was the jewel I used for my wedding."

I open my palm and show the pendant to him.

He sucks in a breath when he sees it, his eyes stretched wide. He picks it up.

"The... charms..."

My lips spread into a small smile.

"Yeah."

He closes his eyes and hands it back to me.

I know he understands the pendant.

I take it back without saying anything and pocket it.

"I missed you, Rukia."

"Me too, _baka_."

He lets out a _hmph _and leans back against the headboard of his bed.

We don't say anything for a long time.

I know that I am wasting my time, saying nothing to the boy I love so dear.

But I can't find any words to say.

Finally, I stand and put my hand on his arm that was resting on his raised knee.

"Ichigo."

He looks directly into my eyes.

His brown ones seem to penetrate deep into me.

Suddenly, I am at a loss for words.

"I..."

I sigh.

"I have to go."

Ichigo closes his eyes, frowning.

I start to pull my hand away but he quickly grabs it.

"Thank you."

He stands up, towering over me.

"Thanks for coming."

He smiles, a smile so rarely seen on his face.

"Yeah. No problem."

I turn around but he pulls my arm.

And I find myself in his embrace.

I am surprised but the warmth radiating from him is so welcoming.

I bury deeper into his arms, not winding my arms around him.

I don't realize the tears that escape my eyes.

"I'm sorry."

My voice sounds squeaky.

"What are you sorry for?"

His head rests on my head.

He hugs me tighter.

"For not visiting sooner. But I don't want to cause you anymore pain."

I feel his warm breath on my head.

"No. You won't be causing me pain, idiot."

I cry into his shirt, breathing his scent when I can.

"I won't be able to visit regularly."

"As long as you visit, it's good."

"I-I missed you so much, I-Ichigo."

I sob and he rubs my back soothingly.

I can feel his face in my hair, sniffing me.

"I know. Me too."

We just stand in his room, him hugging me and I crying softly.

Finally, I extract myself from him, rubbing my eyes.

"I really have to go now."

He nods. His smile was gentle.

"I'll follow you to Urahara's, I presume?"

I smile, nodding.

"Come on."

He leads the way downstairs.

XXXX

I say goodbye to Ichigo's father and sisters, promising to visit when I next come to this world.

Ichigo and I then leave for Uraharas.

The walk there was only filled with the sound of our feet against the pavement.

When we reach Urahara Shoten, Tessai is waiting at the front of the store.

"Good evening, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san."

"'Evening, Tessai."

Ichigo answers for the both of us.

"The boss is waiting."

We walk inside the store as Tessai closes the door behind us.

We go to the underground chamber where Urahara usually opens a _Senkaimon._

As we drop down the long ladder, Urahara greets us with a tip of his green-and-white hat.

"Aa, Kuchiki-san! Right on time. Hello, Kurosaki-san!"

"Hey," Ichigo says.

The _Senkaimon _is directly in front of us, looming over us.

"Are you ready, Kuchiki-san?"

I nod and turn to Ichigo.

"I'll see you soon, Ichigo."

He smiles.

"Yeah, I know."

We smile as the memory of our parting after Ichigo saved me from my execution so long ago came to our minds.

"Ceh. Reversed now, huh?"

I chuckle.

"Yeah."

I turn to Urahara.

"Thanks for the _Gigai._"

"Anytime, Kuchiki-san."

I look over my shoulder to Ichigo who is standing behind me, smiled at him and parted from the _Gigai._

The body slumped to the floor and Ichigo caught it.

He looked at the face of the _Gigai,_ which was identical to mine.

"Urahara. Tell him not to frown too much anymore and ask him to smile a little."

Urahara relayed my message.

Ichigo scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't frown, Rukia," Ichigo says aloud.

I _hmph_ed.

I walk over to him and let my hand brush against his cheek, letting it linger for a while.

Ichigo seemed to feel it, for he raised a hand to lay it over mine.

Except that he touched his own cheek.

He looked a little disappointed but he smiled at the spot I am standing at.

"Go now, Rukia, or Byakuya will get pissed off."

I scoff and turn away.

"Thanks, Urahara. Thank you, Ichigo."

I take a deep breath.

I look over my shoulder one last time before I enter the gateway.

"I love you, _tawake_."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**THIS EVENING, I LOOK BACK ON MEMORIES**

**AND I TRULY REALIZE THAT**

**...**

**I LOVE YOU.**

––––––––––––

-END-

**A/N: Aa! FIN... Kinda sad, but all things come to an end. **

**I **_**might**_** have gotten my BLEACH facts wrong here (Senkaimon opening in the underground chamber) but that doesn't matter now. **

**Hope all of you have enjoyed this fic as much as I did doing it and rereading it. Haha. A HUGE THANK YOU to all the reviewers and the people who had added this fic to their Faves. and Alerts and all you other readers who just read it! Hahaha. But, really, THANK YOU!**

**The final words above in bold (before the A/N) are the titles of the chapters of this fic? Anyone realized it?**

**Till my next work. This is L, signing off.**

**() ()**

**( *-* )**

**-chappy?-**


End file.
